


they loved me then, they love you now

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: 🚘cars🚘 [1]
Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Dialogue Light, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Introspection, Movie: Cars 3 (2017), Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Short One Shot, Unfinished, Wordcount: 100-500, cars 3 sucks, i really dont like the movie so why did i write this, piston cup (cars), will finish later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: One moment Lightning McQueen’s the most-followed racer in the Piston Cup circuit, the next, it’s Jackson Storm.
Relationships: Lightning McQueen & Jackson Storm
Series: 🚘cars🚘 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065050
Kudos: 2





	they loved me then, they love you now

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Before I Go by Guy Sebastian. Just a heads up: I strongly dislike Cars 3 and the direction it took the franchise.

In all honesty, Lightning didn’t know quite when the Next Gens started appearing on the track. One day, he and the other older-gen racers were going around another of the Piston Cup circuits, then the next race, it was mostly Next Gens and him.

Then there was Jackson Storm, who rose to popularity swiftly and then surpassed him to become the most followed racer in the Piston Cup Circuit.

He came out of nowhere.


End file.
